Redo: Naruto's Second Life
by The Darkest Soul
Summary: Naruto died that day in the valley, but not before revealing himself as a monster then murdering Sasuke. Kami and the other goddesses, saddened by the way he turned out, decided to send him randomly to a new world, where men aren't ninja and kunoichi rule


Redo, Naruto's Second Life

Chapter 1: Dead Uchiha

_I believe that the only good Uchiha is a dead one_

--------------------xXx--------------------

"Human Speaking"

'Human Thinking'

**"Demon/Summon Boss Speaking"**

**'Demon/Summon Boss Thinking'**

----------X----------

Warnings

Will contain...

Swearing

Adult Situations

Drug use

Alcohol

Possible Blasphemy...

(I Don't know if people worship these gods)

----------X----------

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other familiar thing you may see in this story.

* * *

"You will always be a loser Naruto, no matter how hard you try, you will never beat me."

Naruto grunted from his place on the wet ground, the hole in his chest gaping.

Sasuke looked down at him with his arrogant smirk, "You just don't get it do you? I'm not coming back to Konoha, Orochimaru can make me so much stronger than Konoha ever could..."

"No..." Naruto droned out, pushing himself up to one knee. "You don't get it..."

"Really? and what might that be loser," Sasuke asked with a sneer.

"I'm not trying to bring you back."

The blond on the ground leapt up at speeds thought unimaginable just moments before. Gripping Sasuke by the neck neck, Naruto lifted him from the ground and slammed him into the stone wall where he stuck in a indention and stayed while Naruto went crazy, tearing him apart with punches to the face chest and gut.

"I'm here to kill you" He spoke before punching him in the hard in the gut, making blood bile and whatever he ate that day spew out his mouth.

"I've hated you," he growled out while punching him even harder, "You've perched nothing but the power of your hatred and how it made you stronger than me,"

Sasuke felt his jaw shatter, teeth get knocked out, the air get knocked out of him. He was in so much pain that the curse seal's power faded quickly.

"You think your hatred is something? Well let me tell you something," Naruto sneered, pausing so Sasuke could limply fall to the ground. "Your so-called hate is nothing, you've only hated one person for a few years, but I, I've hated everyone. I despise humans!" Naruto straddled him grabbed him by the hair and slugged him in the face again. "I despise myself for being human, I'd do anything to be something else. And the sad part is, I want to be a demon, the thing that the villagers believe I am. For years those worthless beings have hated me and called me a demon, and yet am just as human as them."

Naruto laughed insanely, "Your brother was a great man, killing all the pathetic chaff called Uchiha. Too bad he left you, most of the problems we have now wouldn't exist. Orochimaru wouldn't have killed the old man, the invasion wouldn't have started without the snake tricking them just to get to you. You are the source of problems, you need to be cleansed from this world."

His fist flew towards Sasukes head again, the thunder and rain falling around them seemed to echo with each punch. Blood covered Sasuke by the neck face and Naruto's fists. Sasuke looked up at the blond and swore his eyes flashed red during a flash of lightning before turning back to blue, then yellow and doing the same.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke with a sick grin, "You are nothing without Konoha, I've dreamed of beating you senseless and slowly murdering you for years but the civilian council always bent over and took it for you. You were always watched by ANBU to keep some ninja from doing this, we both were.... well civilians for me, do you want to know why?"

Naruto bent down and put his ear next to Sasuke by the neck mouth but got nothing but week gasps. "I see, well it all started oh... 13 years ago, on the day the great Kyuubi-no-Kitsune attacked." Naruto started before punching him, "Hey no passing out. Now where was I? Oh yea. You see, the Forth couldn't kill such a being seeing as the legendary Ninetails was immortal, so the only thing he could do was to seal it into a child, me. After taking me from my mother he sealed it's power and mind into a seal on my belly which caused it's body to fade away. The price he paid to do so was his soul. so after he died, the old man took me and made a rather stupid mistake by announcing that I held the Kyuubi within me. He was foolish to trust such information to the villagers, they rallied to have me, a newborn baby, killed but the Third refused and made a law to keep my status as the Kyuubi container hidden. Now this is where he really fucked up, he took me back to my mother and told her what happened and you know what she did? She tried to kill me but failed. When the third found out, she fled the village and he put me into an orphanage where I was mistreated by everyone. The villagers and over half the ninja hate me and try to sabotage me, the old man was useless to try and stop it... then here you come, the villagers put you on a fucking pedestal and gave you everything on a silver platter and for what, being spared because you were to pathetic to be killed?"

Naruto grasped Sasuke by the neck neck once again and held his hand up to Sasuke by the neck face, showing him the claws that grew, "You boast about your eyes like they were a gift from a worthless Kami, Let's see how it feels to have them taken away."

* * *

"Kakashi we need to hurry, I just can hear a scream."

The one eyed ninja felt his heart drop, 'Damn it, I should've never taught Sasuke, now he's using it against Naruto,'

He sped up as fast as he could, 'Don't worry Naruto, I'll save you'

* * *

Tsunade finished working on stabilizing Choji and was walking to her office when she felt a slight pain in her heart, a dull pain like you get after reading a sad story. Reaching her office she saw the glass protecting the portraits of both the Third and Forth Hokages had a long crack in them.

"What's going on?" she wondered taking a deep breath and holding her chest lightly. She knew it wasn't anything physically wrong with her, it was like the time that she found out that Sarutobi was forced to take the title of Hokage when the Second was killed.

Shizune walked in, "Tsunade-sama!" she said in alarm at seeing her holding her chest, "Are you ok,"

Tsunade waved her off, "Calm down, I'm fine. It's just... I have this bad feeling... Has Naruto returned yet?"

She shook her head, "No, we've gotten word from Kakashi that he was going to look for them"

Tsunade sat down in her chair, "I don't like this feeling, it's like I know something bads happening... I fear that something happened to Naruto."

-Crack-

-Shatter-

They both looked over and saw that the glass over the two portraits had cracked again then shattered, sending all the broken glass to the floor.

'Please be safe,' they both thought, listening to the omen of thunder that followed

* * *

Sasuke by the neck screams echoed under the thunder, his bloody eye sockets bleeding everywhere, one had been crunched but the other had survived.

Naruto held the eye in his hand and studied the two comma marks it had, "I think I'll keep this one. Who knows how much it's worth."

Naruto's hand glowed red and the eye sunk into his palm, "Now you see it, now you don't... oh I'm sorry Sasuke, I forgot you don't have any eyes." he said with a chuckle as he sat upon Sasuke by the neck heaving chest, "You know what, I forgive you. It's not your fault that you wanted to leave Konoha, hell I've wanted to leave for years, so for what it's worth, I'll spare you the pain and kill you instead of throwing you into the water with your arms and legs broken."

He turned and slashed at his neck, quickly ending the pathetic being known as Uchiha Sasuke then stood up and dumped the body into the fast moving river. He stood there for a minute and watched as he was towed towards the waterfall at the end and disappeared.

"Ugh, I stink, smell like a Uchiha," he muttered looking down at his bloody clothing. He then jumped into the water and cleaned the blood off before walking out slowly, "What the hell?" he wondered, his vision going in and out.

He looked down at the gaping hole in his chest with a frown, "Why hasn't that healed let?" he wondered before falling on his face, the world around him going black.

* * *

Naruto stood alone in the dark abyss of some unknown place, the last thing he could remember was falling and waking up here just as soon as he hit the ground. Everything around him was pitch black, the same color as a moon less night sky. It was silent too, his own heartbeat seemed to echo inside him.

"Sad isn't it? To see such a pure and promising child reduced to such a thing?" asked a females soft, yet strong voice with a sharp edge to it.

Naruto looked around quietly trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Yes it is, and I had such hope for him." another replied. This time a soft female's voice.

Naruto felt himself grow more and more annoyed as the voices talked about him.

"This wasn't his fate, this shouldn't have happened." a stern woman's voice echoed.

The first laughed, "He's proved to have a strong disliking for you Shukumei. Your chains can not bind those that actively protest your existence and constantly prove that he can forge his own path-"

Naruto growled, "Don't talk about me like I'm not standing right here,"

The voices laughed and giggled, "Aww, I think we made the little human mad."

"How about I rip off you nose and shove it down your goddamn throat?" Naruto growled flexing his hands like claws.

"Oh... the little boy has a bite." another voice exclaimed, sounding playful and childish.

Naruto growled and blared his teeth, "Yea, why don't you show yourself and i'll show you just how big a bite I have when I rip your fucking throat out."

"Will you all quit antagonizing him? Child, I am Kami, please forgive my sisters, they don't get out much." another female choice echoed, sounding kinder and more feminine the the others.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and scoffed, "Well excuse me if I don't bow to your so called divine grace, I haven't been feeling vary religious these days," he said coldly, unable to see if his words had angered or annoyed them at all.

"I know that Naruto-kun, we all know that nor can we blame your for it... especially with how you grew up," The girls voice seemed sad and filled with shame, as if she had failed him herself, there was also pity and... care?

"I do not need your pity," he growled, "I survived long enough on my own without any and I'll continue to do so."

"Naruto-kun I don't think you understand, your in my realm, a realm meant only for the dead..." the first voice spoke up, giving him the impression that she had to be the Shingami.

He looked down with clinched teeth, "So I'm dead..." it wasn't a question, more of a statement confirming his thoughts.

A bright light surrounded him, making him clinch his eyes in pain as the light hurt them, "Sadly your right Naruto-kun," The voice of Kami said from behind him instead of echoing around him.

Naruto blinked the spots away and turned his steely blue gaze towards the god. She was... beautiful, divinely so. Her skin was perfect, no scars, moles, discoloration, nothing. Her long hair was golden blonde and shined unnaturally. But her eyes were pale blue, nearly white. At first he would've thought that they were related to each other but her eyes were a lot paler than his. Finally he shamelessly checked her out, idly noticing that she... well looked hot.

"But your death wasn't foreseen by Shukumei-chan, or fate and will basically cause the next great war which will then send the world spiraling into chaos," Kami told him. "You may not know it but you were vary important to not only Konoha but many of the other countries as well."

"And I should care it the wold goes to war?" Naruto asked.

Kami shrugged, "I guess you shouldn't, after all they put you through I'd be amazed if you did, even I would be slightly bitter after going though all that." she told him dismisivly. "I just thought you'd like to know that. But the reason we all decided to meet you at Shikyo-chan's, or Shingami's realm it the fact that we all think you deserve a chance to live your life."

"Really?" Naruto asked, losing most of his hostility, "So what's the catch?"

"No catch, out of all the people in the world you are the one who really got the ass end of everything and well... it's the only thing we can think of to make things up to you for not helping you out... well all of us except Tsuki-chan who gave you amazingly good luck."

"Sure did Naruto-kun!" the bubbly voice of Tsuki, AKA Lady Luck called.

"So it'll be like nothing ever happened?" Naruto questioned, not liking the fact that he was going to lose his power, "I'll be sent back into the living world when i was young?"

Kami shook her head, "No I can't send you back to the same world as it is doomed now, but we have alternate universes that we can send you to, and you will also get to keep your current power."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Alternate universe? As in more than one of the same universe but with noticeable differences?" he asked, familiar with the theory of the multi verse.

"Yes,"

"I see," Naruto murmured, "You said... that my death will destroy the world,"

"Correct,"

"How?"

Kami gave a thoughtful look before smiling, "Let's find out,"

* * *

Sakura sat on the benches near the gate, she had been worried about the safety of her teammates for hours. Ever since they had brought back the others, each harmed in one way or another, she started to fear the worst.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Sakura looked up to see the reassuring face of Tsunade looking down at her.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure their on the way back."

"We got a ninja approaching!" one of the ANBU lookouts near her said.

Both women looked and felt their hearts sink, there stood Kakashi with Naruto hanging onto his back with closed eyes. The look in his eye told them that something was wrong, it wasn't until they saw blood seeping over his shoulder and around his waist that they knew there was a problem.

Running up, Sakura's knees buckled and Tsunade nearly froze, up close they saw it, the blood dripping from Naruto's slightly parted lips and the grieving look told them, Naruto was dead... and Sasuke had killed him.

* * *

After word got out that Naruto had died, and that he was the container of the nine-tailed fox, The allies that had made treaties with Konoha because of him broke said agreements. Enemies of Konoha geared up for war, with their biggest fear being the unknown container which was now dead, they were ready to get back at them for all the ninjas that they had killed during the last war. After a year, the war went into full swing until Akasuki captured all but the nine-tailed fox and sealed them into the statue. But without the Ninetails to stabilize it, the statue exploded, releasing all eight fully powered demons into to wold at once bringing destruction in their wake.

* * *

In the next world...

Laying on a bed, Naruto awoke with a start. 'What a fucked up dream,' he thought before grasping his head and turning to get out of bed, only to crash to the floor when he clumsily dropped off his higher than normal mattress.

'What the?' he thought in shock before scrambling across the large room and into the bathroom where he slid across the tiles and stopped in front of the mirror over his sink.

"Holy shit!"

It wasn't a dream... he was now child... or better yet...

"You bitch!" he cried out in a child's voice, "You turned me into a chibi!"

* * *

What do you think? I'm not use of how the new universe should be... maybe one where his mother lived and he has an older sister or something... oh and this will be a harem/lemon story


End file.
